Data compression is used for various types of systems including communication systems, multi-media, information retrieval systems, internal storage systems, inter chip and intra chip Communication, and computer networks. In some situations, data compression may be utilized to reduce data transmission bandwidth and/or the memory required to store data in computer systems. Conventional approaches to lossless data compression are either computationally expensive or fail to produce high compression ratio along with high throughput at low latency. Furthermore, Conventional approaches assume that compressed data has to be decompressed prior to processing. In this application, we present compressed domain processors. These processors enable operating on compressed data in real-time without decompression the data. In each system, the data is encoded in a way that is computationally inexpensive and produces high compression ratio, high throughput, and low latency.